


First Life

by SexyBVirgo



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBVirgo/pseuds/SexyBVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the actions of your First Life trickle down to affect all the others. In a fit of jealous rage Kaname does the irrevocable and ties them together for an Eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! Just all the plots I think Up

 

Let's Go!

The Beginning

He was discontented, angry and downright bored. The discontent stemmed from not having what he wanted. The anger stemmed from not having what he wanted. The boredom just came from watching the vapid, insipid nobles vie for his attention, presenting their lovely albeit boring daughters in the hope that he would just notice one. As if he would. He hadn't two years ago and nothing had changed since then. To him they were still the colorless, empty headed females they'd been two years ago. His angry maroon, brown eyes landed on the two responsible for him being here. Ichijo, who didn't have to worry about matchmaking, stood among a group of tittering nobles, Yuki hanging on to his arm and his every word as if it were law. He frowned, the deep lines engraving his face with obvious ire and scaring the present vapid girl in front of him. She shivered, cowering away from him, then seemed to seemed to inject steel into her spine because she finally spoke to him.

"Are you not feeling well Kuran-san?"

He forced his eyes back to her, the only redhead at the party trying, with limited success, not to show her the disgust he felt in her presence, and capitalized on the excuse she'd given him. "I'm not." He affected a superbly light yawn. "I'm tired from all of the paperwork I've had to read in the last two days."

The poor girl nearly swooned at the mention of his duties as the Kuran heir. "I'm so sorry," She gushed, backing away, the flush on her face matching the brilliant red of her hair. "I'll leave you now. Hopefully you can get some rest once the soiree is done, but I would love it if you were to call on me."

Forever the gentleman, he pressed a soft kiss to backside of her hand. "Of course expect me next week."

It was a lie like all the ones he'd promised before her. Like he'd even remember who she was tomorrow. In his mind's eyes her fire-brand hair was silver, her brilliant emerald eyes the color of amethysts. The image, superimposed over her own, further incensed him. With that picture firmly rooted in his mind he watched as she walked away leaving him alone only seeing Zero backing away from him.

What the hell is it about him that obsesses me? Because try as he might, he couldn't find the reason he was intrigued by the low level, hunter turned vampire. Maybe his stubbornness? He'd refused to drink from on of the purest bloodlines walking the earth, choosing instead to deteriorate to a level E. Maybe his loveliness? Maybe his refusal to bow to the pureblood's whim?

"Arrgggh!"

It vexed him to no end that he hadn't figured it out in all the years he'd left Cross Academy. All he knew was that he wanted the hunter in his bed, drinking from his throat, the pureblood his only source of sustenance. But that was unlikely, as he hadn't seen the hunter since he left the academy with Yuki two years ago. No matter how many meetings he'd had with the Hunter's Association. It was if Zero was deliberately avoiding him.

Angry, he walked over to where Ichijou was holding court with his queen. The blonde's eyes flicked over him as he approached, amusement turning them a lively green. "Ah, here he is, the prince of the vampire world ladies."

Kaname glared at him. "I'm leaving. I find that I'm not feeling well."

"So soon?" Ichijou murmured as so not to be heard over the ensuing tumult. "I was expecting someone."

And then he felt it. The presence that he'd waited for for so many years. His head swiveled to the entrance just as he walked through it, his silver hair shining in the light of the millions of candles that decorated the room and suddenly Kuran Kaname wasn't so bored any more. He was downright fucking mad as another hunter, Kaito, stepped in behind him, way too close for comfort. He watched in absolute silence as the hunters, both dressed in black suits, conferred, their faces intimately close, before splitting ways and heading for opposite sides of the room. He felt as if a cold front had moved in, freezing all of his mental facilities. The silver hunter drew his eyes like magnets and he studied him from the circle of noble females, ignoring them in the wake of seeing what he really wanted. Zero, though he was pale as he'd always been, glowed with vitality, his purple eyes sweeping the room with intensity. Kaname was still looking at him when the young hunter caught his first glimpse of him. He watched with rapacious interest as the mauve eyes widened, sharp emotions flittering through them at a rapid speed. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of those around him and he wasn't disappointed as the hunter's scent hit his nose. His eyes narrowed as something else infiltrated his senses. His sudden, dreadful aura caused the circle around him to disperse with forced alacrity.

Yuuki's eye twitched as she brushed at invisible lint on her blood red skirt. When she spoke her voice held a mild hint of censure, though she still did not look at him. "Nii-san, Is there a reason that you are fouling the atmosphere with your resentful attitude? We were having a good time!" She finally looked up to find her brother looking elsewhere, indeed he hadn't taken his eyes off Zero throughout the entire episode. In turn Zero had retreated to a far corner of the room, having felt the murderous intent focused on him.

He swept the room warily, keeping his gaze and apparently his attention off the pureblood, although that was who he should be keeping an eye on. Kaname ignored his sister and Ichijou, who was eyeing him as if he were a dangerous lion on the prowl, all of his regard for the hunter who was summarily avoiding his gaze. As if he too sensed the critical air of the room, Kaito approached his fellow hunter, concern written all over his movements.

Sharp nails dug into a tender palm as the hunter drew too close, leaning down to whisper something in the silverette's ear. Zero responded with a shake of his head and and a slight smile. His eyes were the softest Kaname had ever seen them. Rivulets of blood flowed down his hand as his fist tightened.

The scent drew almost every eye in the room, except for those he wanted, the hunter being too preoccupied with what his partner was saying. Yuki was at his side instantly, her small hand gripping his wrist with pureblood strength.

"Kaname?"

He shook her off with a quick snap of his wrist. "It's nothing. I'll take care of it." He turned away, heading for the door with long, angry strides, leaving a perplexed Yuki behind, not bothering to look in Zero's direction as he left; ignoring all the hungry stares as he exited.

Zero breathed a deep sigh of relief as the tension abated with the pureblood's departure, allowing the fake smile slip from his lips. It wasn't missed by Kaito, who in the last two years had become familiar with every nuance of his emotions and reactions.

"Will you be okay?" He asked gently.

He nodded. "Yes. I was sent to do a job and I will do it," He stated firmly, but the residual terror of Kaname's eyes on him hadn't evaporated. He'd known that the pureblood hated him but he'd no idea that it went to such an extent. It caused a familiar pain in his heart.

He didn't hate the pureblood at all. In fact he'd loved the pureblood so much that his departure from the school with Yuuki had broken something deep within him. It had left him on a destructive path that had almost gotten him killed a few times. Until Kaito had stepped in. That fateful night had been a turning point in their own relationship and since then they'd become the inseparable hunters, Kaname completely leaving his mind when they were together. With Kaito as his barrier, he'd gradually gotten over his love of the tall, extremely gorgeous Vampire Prince, though you couldn't tell by his reaction tonight. He'd run like a spooked puppy at the first sight of his unrequited love. He was disgusted with himself.

"I'll be fine." He pushed himself away from the wall tho make the rounds he'd halted in favor of staying away from Kaname. But he didn't relax at any point of the remainder of the night and though Kaname didn't return he felt as if he were never far away, as if those amazing blood chocolate eyes never left him.

KXZ

He blinked into the darkness of the room as he came awake slowly, trying to figure out what had woken him. He lay on his side, the pillow scrunched under his head. The covers were tangled around his half naked form and goosebumps ridded his skin as the cool night air floated through the window. That was enough to bring him fully into the waking world. He never slept with his window open. He sat straight up, the alarmed thrum of his heartbeat knocking against his ribs. His eyes searched the room frantically, his superb eyesight cutting through the dark. Until his eyes settled on a corner of the room he couldn't see. No matter how hard he strained, the shadows blocked his view. And a miasma of pure rage was coming from that corner. Moving slowly he garnered energy around himself, his arm tingling as he began to reach for where Bloody Rose hung from his bed as he tried to figure just what in the hell was in the room with him.

A dusky chuckle came out of that darkness and he went as still as everything inside of him shut down.

What in the hell was Kaname doing in his room? Hell in his house? And he'd picked this particular abode because it was buried deep in the city far, far away from where the Kurans rested their heads. In a place where he was sure not to run into the damned pureblood, or his sister.

"So you finally figured it out?" The shadows swirled away, leaving him gaping at Kaname who stooped in the corner chair. His hair was wild as if he'd continuously ran his fingers through it and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest. "I followed you home from that sham of a party. Though I'm surprised that your lover didn't stay."

Lover? Zero's mouth dropped open comically. When had he ever had a lover? And then it hit him in the face like a hard slap of water. Kaname was talking about Kaito. Kaname thought Kaito was his lover! Relief filtered through him and he opened his mouth to disabuse him of that notion.

"Kaito is not my-"

He'd barely uttered a syllable before Kaname was on him, long fingers strangling off the rest of his sentence. Too late he picked up the killing intent from the vampire, having relaxed his guard when he realized who was in the room with him. Kaname's warm breath gusted over his face as he was forced back onto the bed, Kaname batting his hand away as he reached for Bloody Rose. Fear trembled through him as Kaname forced his arm to the bed, his hand squeezing off his source of air.

"Are you going to tell me he isn't. When I smell him all over you?" Kaname ran his nose down the stretched column of his throat, pausing to stroke lightly over his collarbone. "I can feel his blood pulsing just below your skin. And that's not the only place he's touched you."

Zero blushed, surprised that he could do so amid the chaos that was tumbling in his mind. It was true that Kaito had kissed him, caught up in the sharing of blood. But that had been all. Zero hadn't let it go further than that, stopping the hunter's hands before they could go any further. He'd known that Kaito felt something other than friendship for him, but he'd refused until he could focus on something other than Kaname. Whose body was tantalizing close to his. Something he'd wished for, for so long. And Kaname was too angry to see the benefits of it. He tried to speak once again around Kaname's choking fingers, alarm replacing the fledgling desire as the anger began to boil to a fine simmering infuriation. It curled into a petulant storm that pushed at the walls of the room. Zero began to struggle as he finally got that Kaname was truly out of his mind. But the why of it eluded him. Why should Kaname care that he'd fed from the hunter? At least it wasn't his precious sister.

But nothing dislodged Kaname or his hand and panic overrode all of his instincts.

"Don't worry," Kaname breathed against his throat. "I'll rid you of all that tainted blood. And then I'll go make sure that he never taints anything of mine again."

Zero tried to scream as razor sharp teeth settled on his skin ripping as if it were thin silk. He felt the wash of warm blood flood over him, Kaname and the bed. Too much blood. Dimly, through the pain of his body bleeding out, he felt keen claws on his chest, sinking around his heart. His body convulsed, trapped in the midst of death throes.

The last sight of his life was his still beating heart hovering it the palm of Kaname's hand.

KXZ

He felt them coming. Felt the furious auras that proceeded them.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

Zero's blood had long stopped dripping from his hands, congealing on the claws that refused to retract.

He really didn't care.

All he could remember was Zero was dead. His Zero. And at his hands. So was Kaito. He'd hunted the hunter down and ripped out this throat as he'd done to his precious Zero. And now he didn't care that Toga and Cross were coming for him. The tinkling sound of broken glass littering his floor made him turn and he was relieved to see Toga and Cross silhouetted in light of the moon. He welcomed their presences because he knew his time on the earth was limited.

And he didn't care.

A world with no Zero was no world at all.

The hunters wore the exact same expressions as each pulled his weapon.

"You know why we're here." Toga's voice was death coming.

"We know it was you." Cross' voice was retribution promised.

Kaname tilted his head and opened his arms in invitation.

After all with Zero gone, what did he have to live for?


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight/Just the Plot

Let's GO!

Divine Intervention

He opened his eyes, stunned as the gray world around him wavered slightly. It was like a hazy painting done in shades of gray. Aluminum, silver, charcoal. For him, that never wore his emotions on his face, his expression was an open book. He turned slightly, looking around him. He stood in a washed out bar of sorts, though there was no one in it but himself and the bartender, who glowed brighter than the entire room. Because she was in color. Her hair was styled in a raven pageboy, her make up scarlet red. She was cleaning the bar top, her other hand holding a slender cigarette that she paused to puff from occasionally as he watched. A formfitting dress clung to her voluptuous figure, the color of a fire truck. She was beautiful in a worldly way, a mature beauty that would have given him pause if he were into women. A light song played in the background. Queen, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The words slid off his tongue in a rough whisper. It seemed sacrilegious to speak loudly here for some reason.

Finally she looked at him, and her burning black eyes cut through him like a cold winter night, black and keen. She gestured to an incorporeal barstool. "Welcome, Kuran Kaname, to purgatory." Her voice was like the chime of bells and he obeyed her command as if he were her servant. He suspected at the moment he was.

Even though the chair looked as if it didn't exist, it felt hard underneath his bottom. Smoke drifted in his face and he sniffed automatically. And found that there was no smell here.

"Where am I?" He repeated, his voice harder now. Wherever he was, it wasn't part of the earth as he knew it.

Her voice was just as hard. "Didn't I just say? Purgatory. Though you won't be here long."

"Why am I here?"

She gave him a look that spoke volumes of skepticism. "You don't remember?"

"Cross and Toga killed me," he breathed the answer, recollection returning in a rush. In the small movie theater of his mind he saw Toga pull his shotgun and Cross unsheathe his sword. The sword that had tasted countless vampire's blood. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel the steel bite into his chest where his heart should be. He looked down out of instinct but found no evidence of the earlier bloodshed.

She laughed, and it was like a thousand golden bells ringing in his head. "Well, more like killed you and then mutilated your dead body. I daresay that parts of you are decorating four different Association buildings across the world." The laughter sloughed from her face and a hint of something malevolent under the ripe beauty scared the shit out of him. For the first time in his life he was frightened of something.

"Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't, but if you really want to know. I'm the Goddess of uncertainty, angst and strife." She paused. "Otherwise known as the Goddess of Love. And you, Kuran Kaname, are here because I wish it."

"Because you wish it?" The words tripped over his tongue, and he shut up knowing she would tell him exactly her use for him.

She shrugged in answer. "Yes. As it were, you were on your way to the deepest pits of hell. But I thought that would be too good for you, or not good enough." Her black eyes started deep into his and he felt his soul shiver with cold. "No, Kuran Kaname, the best thing for you would be to make amends. And you can't do that dead."

His hands gripped the bar as a trembling fear ran through him. "Make amends to who?"

"Me, to began with. Zero to end with." She snorted rudely. "You killed the one person on earth who loved you most."

That startled him and the stool tipped as he jerked. "What?" The fear was quickly replaced with horror.

"Yes." She smiled at him and it wasn't pretty at all. "Kiryuu Zero loved you with all of his heart and you killed him. Quite brutally and coldly, I might add, because you were jealous." She laughed harshly and it seemed to grate against his bones. The world around him seemed to shiver in fear. "Over nothing."

The ground fell away from his feet. "He and Kaito were lovers. How could he be Kaito's lover and still love me?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that saying, 'believe only half of what you hear and none of what you see'? He and Kaito were not lovers. Kaito donated blood to him so that he wouldn't fall to level E. He knew that if he did any chance at gaining your love would be nil. He resisted to the end and when the hunger became to much he finally gave in. Only to have the one he struggled most for, rip out his heart." The Goddess of Love took another puff of her cigarette. "Sooooo Kuran Kaname, for that you should be in the deepest bowels of hell." She held up one slender finger. "Except for one thing. One redeeming quality. You actually loved him."

For the first time since the beginning of their meeting her smile held warmth. "I can forgive you for that. But my forgiveness does not come easy. You have to make it right."

He swallowed dryly. "And how will I do that?"

"You will make Kiryuu Zero love you. You will gain his trust and make him fall for you all over again. And when that happens you will treasure him."

"But how will I do that when the both of us are dead?" He was dreading the answer.

"And that is why you are here. I intercepted you on your way to hell. I will sent you back in your full capacity as a pureblood vampire, but he will be born human. He will not remember who you are nor any of the events of his First Life, although he will remember them eventually. One point in your favor. You will have multiple lives of his to accomplish this."

He sighed in relief. That was all? That would be easy.

Again cold laughter skated over his skin. "If you think it will be easy you did not understand Zero. You will live even as he is born and dies. You will not have the luxury to sink into the obscurity that is death. You will live between each of his lives alone waiting for him to be reborn until he can truly forgive you." She waved a finger in his face. "Rules. Number one you can never tell him who he is. He has to remember that for himself. Number two, if he choses to walk away you have to let him go. Number three," She stretched out her palm and golden light coalesced over it. "You have to get him to accept his heart. That is the only way to know that he truly forgives you." The light solidified into a beating, pulsing heart. As he watched it floated over to him, penetrating the skin of his chest. A wave of coldness coated him as it disappeared and he gasped, feeling as he were drowning under it.

"How do I do this?" He choked. "How long do I have to gain his love? How many lifetimes do I have?"

Her laughter cut off abruptly. "Why an eternity Kaname. You have an eternity."


	3. Second Life: The Dark

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight 

 

500 Years Later

Darkness slithered through the windswept night, sweeping debris down both the people clogged streets and the empty corners. The wind and rain battled for supremacy, splashing cold rain against golden lit windows. Only the icy, impersonal windows protected the two men inside from the cool torrent.

"I thought I told you to take care of the matter!"

"And I did, but her dog appeared out of no where!" The speaker grimaced, touching his ribs. "And he's damn good! I only escaped because he was busy killing everyone else."

"You should have died there completing the task I'd given you! You are a useless first son!" The older snapped in agitation. "She'll know it was us."

"And she'll send her dog after us!"

"I expected you to live up to my expectations! Maybe I should make the second son my heir!"

"I doubt that he could get past that demon either! " The younger returned snappily. "He ins't human!"

"I thought you took after me," The older man sneered. "But all I see is a spineless, quivering excuse of a man. Less than the boss! And who ever heard of a woman heading the Matsura family?! We are a disgrace. I want her taken care of!"

"I repeat father, have you seen her pet dog?" The younger man's voice was sarcastic. "In the last ten years he's gotten rid of most of her opposition. It's no surprise that she has risen this far! He's a ghost, no where you would think he would be and everywhere you would never expect!"

"You lowly cur! I'll denounce you!"

"Oh I don't see a need for that, considering you'll both be dead come morning."

Both men turned, caught completely unawares, the younger slim with youth, the older slightly round with age. They watched in paralyzing alarm as the shadows coalesced into a form draped in all black as if he were cloaked in the shadows himself. The younger threw the older a glance as if to say 'I told you so', but the older only had eyes for the form materializing before them.

The figure was tall, like skyscrapers were tall, seeming to take up all of the space of the small room. Slim with broad shoulders that set off the trim line of hips. Midnight hair was pulled up into a cascading waterfall that framed the lovely structure of his face. A face that didn't match his eyes. No, indeed his eyes were something straight out of hell, pitch black and pitiless, swallowing the light that hit them. They saw themselves reflected in those eyes, contorted in the throes of death.

The older man's own eyes widened until they were the size of round, dark dollars. Having been embroiled in this life all of his, he recognized death when he saw it. He was up and scrambling for the door before the younger could tear his gaze from the tortured dace he was witnessing in the black eyes, before he could even think of escape.

He stumbled for the door, intent on getting away, his son's earlier words forgotten in his panic. He reached for the door and encountered hard flesh.

The beautiful demon stared down into his horrified eyes and smiled, revealing the long, curved razored blades of his canines.

"Going somewhere?"

The man gave a terrified shriek and lurched backwards, only to be caught by fingers gripping his short hair. They yanked him back across the carpet until he was face to face with the monster.

"No! Don't-"

His words were stoppered as another hand slipped over his mouth in a secure grip. His neck was broken with efficient brutality, his body decapitated easily as if it were a piece of candy.

His son watched, frightened as his father's head was thrown aside with uncaring leisure. He couldn't move, his body like a glacier that dotted the arctic as the demon stalked to him slowly, deliberately letting him see his movements. The stink of fear rose from him as piss soaked the front of his trousers. Unlit darkness glistened in unlit orbs when the demon stopped directly in front of him.

"You have two options," The demon informed him softly. "You can die right here or you can head this branch of the Matsura family and swear your undying loyalty to her."

He didn't even have to think about it. "I-I-I'll swear my loyalty!" He sank to his knees, sobbing in fear. "All of my life!"

"Good boy." The demon patted his head indulgently and was gone in a black swirl of shadows, leaving the son on his knees trembling.

FL

"So you did not kill them both?"

Her voice was cool and if he had been any one else, he would have quaked, his knees locked with fear. However he leaned against the wall, body posed in relaxation, eyes like the midnight before the first fragile ray of dawn.

It was a rhetorical question, to emphasize her displeasure. He was unmoved, his eyes darkly amused as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth. "He won't move against you."

"You think that or you know?

"I know." The soft edge to his voice made her the delicate muscles of back stiffen and she shot a quick look over her shoulder. Her piled hair resembled the glossy texture of a raven's wings a tinge of blue coloring the silken locks. It was offset by her pure porcelain skin, darker against the pale hue. Her profile was exquisite in the amber lighting of the bathing room, yet it did nothing to move him. His eyes wandered over the pink sakura blossoms that decorated the pale pink tiles, but the color didn't register to him. The world was done in shades of gray, everything washed out and colorless to his emotionless eyes. He hadn't felt emotions or seen the world in bright color since she had sent him back. And he'd gotten used to the drab world that he lived in.

"He is just happy to be alive," He stated blandly, his tone matching the colorless world around him. He waited for her reaction, taking another drag. He wasn't expecting her blow up and vent her temper on him, she never did as if she sensed how dangerous he was, but never did she fail to let him see her displeasure. She always let him see her emotions; It had been that way ever since he'd stumbled over a group of level E's attacking her and her guard on a fateful, rain lashed night years after his resurrection. And like no other one he'd ran into in his madness, her stalwart determination and her somewhat pure heart had attracted him to her. Reminded him of someone. That wasn't to say that she wasn't ruthless when she wanted to be. But she was only that when she had to be. That was what kept him with her. So he didn't take offense now when it was clear that their agendas didn't match seamlessly.

He straightened suddenly, the tingle of awareness taking him to a truth far from the current one he inhabited. His voice was distant when he spoke again. "Is that all? If so I'll excuse myself and leave you to your bath. Don't worry. He won't try to deter your plans again. He knows that his life rests on your lenience."

"Hmph," She snorted delicately. "There is something. My club, Silver. The manager is dealing drugs on the side. I need you to pay him a visit."

"And?" He pushed, a little impatient now with the currents running on the night air.

"Scare him. He's my sister's oldest son. I don't want him hurt unless absolutely necessary. But emphasize my unhappiness if he doesn't straighten up."

His smile would have scoured the bones of a wind bitten corpse. "Of course. I'll visit him tomorrow night."

She shivered and looked away. "See that you do. You can go."

It was a paltry dismissal, both knowing that if he wanted to he would refuse. Snap her neck at any time. It only stressed the tenuous trust that lay between them. She pretended not to know how dangerous he was and he pretended that he was actually her subordinate. So it was with complete understanding that he turned and exited the steamy room, his stride purposeful, his shoulders tense as the seams of his trench coat flared around his legs. Dusky eyes followed his retreat, bright like a night brightened by moonlight. Deep interest flared low inside of her as she took in the graceful, svelte form.

"He's at the end of his leash. You won't be able to hold him much longer."

Aiko Matsura turned her head to watch as Emi stepped from the hidden entrance to the bathing chamber, the heat in her eyes cooling abruptly. "I think you're mistaken. He needs something to hold on to."

"And that something is you?" Emi's voice was all too knowing.

She stood, water cascading down her lovely form, the look she cast in his direction coy. "Jealous?"

"Not at all," he responded his eyes tracing over her. "He clearly isn't interested in your charms."

"But that can change." Her tone was sultry, her eyes taunting.

"I don't think so." Emi stepped closer to the bathtub, a fluffy pink towel in his outstretched hands. "And I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Come here."

She stepped from the tub, obeying the command when she didn't have too.

She gave herself up to his charms, the face and body in her mind's eyes very different from the reality she was living.

FL

The length of his strides didn't lessen as he moved swiftly through the long hallways of the, and yet they didn't speak of the tension that rode him. With every step closer to his destination, it pulled at his bones until he felt as if he were beset by a case of severe arthritis. He grimaced as he walked, the first true emotion he'd shown all night. Of all the actions he'd taken tonight, this was the first to give him pause. If he could have avoided it, he would have taken avoidance as his first option. Unfortunately it wasn't and he had to face the choir sometime. So it was with considerable reluctance that he pushed to the roof open with more than the necessary force.

He paused, instinct keeping his head attached to his neck.

The electric reaction to Artemis, warmed his blood as the razor edged blade swept past his nose. His mouth widened in a sardonic smile, his eyes seeking out it's owner. He found her wrapped in shadows, her eyes blood red and shining like translucent rubies. Her chocolate hair, so like his own was pulled back in a severe pony tail and just like him, she was dressed in unrelieved black, tight military pants and vest over a skin tight crew neck shirt. Black combat boots decorated her slender feet. He took a slow step in the impromptu arena, his gaze steady and unapologetic.

"Dear sister. It's nice to see you again." His tone matched his eyes, mocking and grim. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Hmph." Hers was stinging reproach. "You owe your death, abomination that wears my brother's skin."

He sighed, throwing the butt of the cigarette to the side with studied casualness. "We've had this conversation before Yuki. I am what I was, nothing more or less."

She spat in answer. "I saw your head atop the spike of the Association headquarters. And yet here you stand before me whole….and untouched. What are you if not an abomination of life?"

His hearts banged in anger. He'd thought that of himself for the first three hundreds years after his resurrection, hearing her grating laugh in his head after each dream of his slain hunter. It was an ideal that his family shared upon seeing his reemergence into life fifty years after he'd died (time moved differently in purgatory). The horror on their faces had touched deep places that had never been touched before. For the second time in his life, crystal pink tears had adorned his face. Those tears were not in evidence now as he faced his sister down. There was no changing the fact that he lived, a shadow of his former self yes, but still alive nevertheless.

And he was going to stay that way.

With that in mind he closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes from the belligerent figure of his once loved sister. He couldn't call her that now. For the the past five hundred years she'd hunted him, interfering in every life that he'd made for himself. He'd dealt with it over the ensuing years,but now. Now, he was tired of it all. The chasing. The murder attempts. The destroying of every refuge he'd found while searching for his one reborn mate.

"You must know that this is a futile attempt. Yet again." He taunted her, knowing that she would rise to the bait. He wasn't disappointed. Yuki's aura flowed from her, bright red in her rage.

"I want you to die. This time for good."

"That's not going to happen. Not tonight anyway."

She moved fast and for the split second it took for her to reach him, Kaname was proud. She'd grown in the last five hundred years. Her speed and agility had increased threefold. But it was nothing compared to the awareness that he'd developed. The sharp blade clanged and held against the ghost sword that he produced. It sang with the misery he'd endured for the last five centuries. Glowing sparks stained the concrete roof and colored the air as they strained against one another. Yuki's face was a rictus of fury. And sorrow. She really did think that he was dead and a demon reborn in her brother's flesh. He reached out with his free hand and grasped the blade of Artemis, forcing it down. The small smile he directed towards her, only incensed her further. They separated in a flash of electricity as the rain began to fall again, drenching the steel gray of the roof and vulnerable flesh. He watched as she stumbled back. The King's blade cut the air as he beckoned her forward with one hand, and this time his voice was wholly serious.

"Shall we end this once and for all so you can once again fail at the task Kaien and Toga charged you with?"

FL

He woke, from a dream he couldn't remember, his heart trying to escape the cage of his ribs. He sat up in the bed for several hazy minutes, attempting to recall the details of it. But it eluded his grasp and eventually he gave up trying to remember. With a sound between frustration and anger he vacated the bed, one glance the only attention he gave to the man sharing it. He took in the time and ascertained that it was the correct time before he began to ready himself for work. His shower was long and leisurely and relaxing. Traits that he hoped would either bring his mind back to the dream or relieve him of it. Hopeless minute later he was still wound with tension, his mind further away that what he would have liked.

He dried himself off with the thick, fluffy towel, the only luxury he afforded himself in this run down life, and reached into his closet for one of his best black suits. The world seemed to split around him as the inky, shadowy image of his dream swirled around in his subconscious. It was like he'd chased the unknown figure for hours in that vast dreamworld without catching him, always one step behind, more desperate with every step that separated them.

"Damn I'm tired."

He checked himself in the mirror, frowning at the dark circles that defined the edge of his amethysts eyes. There was no help for it. He smoothed on concealer until he was satisfied with the results before calling the taxi that would take him to his night job. In all the the time it'd taken him to get dressed, the man in his bed had not moved, slumbering contentedly under the heavy, silver comforter.

But it didn't matter.

He knew that the man would be waiting for him when he came back.


	4. Vibrant Life

Vibrant Life

Rain slicked the roof and their feet slipped along the concrete, the rain pounding sound of the rain drowned out their harsh breaths. They moved in a sinuous dance of attack and retreat. Kaname's shadow sword slid against Artemis, catching on the hilt before he pushed her away, his foot lashing out to catch her in the midriff. Yuki grunted and danced backwards lessening the impact of the kick as she almost went to one knee. Kaname was pulling his punches, his face a painting of determination and cunning as he tried to figure out how to teach her without actually killing her. His earlier statement rang between his ears. But it was impossible.

He couldn't kill his sister.

He could sense the blood pumping through her face, evidence of colorful, vivacious life.

So he made sure that each of his blows taught her a lesson. Blood stained the left side of her face, her weaker side, a long, slowly healing gash opened up along her side.

Her eyes were red murder, her resolve to kill him garnering his respect. It was okay. He felt a certain of peace in her battle prowess knowing that she could protect herself in his absence. Soon it became less about getting killed than seeing her skill at work

He moved in close, his hand flashing towards her face, studying the way she sidestepped away smoothly, Artemis sparkling in the light of the massive billboard that swayed overhead. She slid back, then caught herself. Then she was launching another counter attack, her face stiff in anger. Her hair was a sodden mess down her back, terribly lovely in its battle disarray. She scowled and on anyone else it would have terrifying, but this was his little sister. But…..he felt the darkness in his soul encroach, watching her determined attack. Her hair flew behind her in blooded, chestnut waves and he admired the sight before he brought his sword to counter, knocking Artemis away as he pivoted smoothly sinking the tip into her flesh just above her heart. She gasped and stepped back, her impetuous interrupted. Sensing the opening he whirled, the flat of his foot connecting with her sternum. He let eighty five percent of his strength leak in to the kick and she flew backwards, hitting the short wall that fenced the roof. Her head hit the wall with a sharp thump, the sound of her spine impacting with brick mingling with her sound of pain.

He was before her instantaneously, his foot pinning her wrist to the roof, looking down at her with an expression mixed with anger and pity and affection. Her glare was his death imagined and he was surprised that he didn't just drop dead on the spot. He shook his head. There would be no reasoning with her.

"Don't come back here."

"Where else would I be, demon?" She spat back at him. "The only thing that matters is killing you so that my brother can rest in peace."

His eyes narrowed, and he could feel the cold, red flames leaping in them. His foot pressed harder and she gasped at the pain and pressure on her more delicate bones. "Give it up. I'm not dying anytime soon." He swore he could hear laughter ringing through his head at the statement. "Go back to Ichijou, have some children and make your life worthwhile. If you keep coming here I will kill you."

Something dark and ugly moved in her eyes as she surged up against his hold, the heel of her free palm aiming for his dick, her eyes feral. He blocked it almost carelessly, lifting his foot and stomping down with studied ferocity. The snap of her wrist was loud, vying with her moan of agony. She arched against the burning pain as he pressed harder.

"You are an anathema to life, abomination." Her gasping words made his gut clench.

"That's twice you've called me that." He moved, kneeling in front of her so that their eyes were level, the contact a crackle in his blood, the hard stamp of hid foot showing in her labored breaths. "The next time it will be the death of you."

He didn't wait for an answer. He stood and stepped over her, balancing precariously on brick above the wet, swaying night. "Goodbye Yuki."

He didn't hear her response as he let himself fall to the concrete below and it was only with a cursory glance that he bestowed on the roof as he walked away.

Calmly detached, his emotions tightly leashed.

He hoped she stayed away, but his hopes for that were hopeless. She would come again. And again until she killed him.

Or he killed her.

He was going to have to move soon…..

Because for all the darkness in his soul….He wasn't into fratricide.

But he wasn't willing to die. Because then he would miss Zero.

And that was unacceptable.

FL

The sleek, black BMW 550i prowled the streets, cutting through the rain with refined elegance and, a subtle power that would have made the streetwalkers tremble in anticipation if they could see him behind the mirror tint. It was late, the prime hunting hour, the moon full and high in the sky. He grimaced, his hands tightening around the wheel. He hated these contraptions, much rather taking to the air and shadows. But appearances must be kept, so it was with dutiful impassiveness that he'd slid behind the wheel earlier this evening, casting Aiko a sardonic smile. Her face had been carefully blank in return, a mask that hid the wealth of emotions that ran through her.

Yet, he'd known her since she was a child, from the night that he'd saved her and her father's life and been offered refuge within their family. He'd seen and recognized her growing infatuation with him. He'd been saddened by it, unable to return her feelings. Now he felt a sense of responsibility. He'd promised her father that he would look once he was gone, his expanded lifetime guaranteeing it. But he knew things would soon come to head. The look of tempered adoration in her eyes, prickled his nerves. The last five years had been a constant struggle not to walk away as he'd witnessed the growing regard he did not return. Only one thing really mattered to him.

Zero.

Lately he'd been hearing the Goddess in his head more frequently, her quiet laughter taunting him in his dreams and nightmares. Dreams of Zero and nightmares of his death. He couldn't help but think that it was a prelude for Zero's return so he'd been even more vigilant, spending most of his time walking among the people, hoping that his reincarnated love would jump out at him. He felt like a wolf among the lambs, most of his species eradicated by the advancement of technology. The hunters were on the rise and the vampire nation was slowly dwindling.

Not that he really cared. He lived on donated blood, unwilling to turn anyone into the dark thing that he was.

So he existed, his life trivial in his pursuit, his days spent sleeping, his nights spent enforcing the law of the family and searching for the other part of his soul.

So it was with nonchalant reserve that he went about his life, alone, one eye always open. Wishing for a death that eluded him and hoping for a life that seemed impossible. After five hundred years he'd learned to live with the knowledge that his love was doomed. She'd told him that didn't she? He would love and lose until Zero forgave. Over and over the Zero he'd known wasn't a forgiving man. Faced with that prospect, he was finding it hard to care and sympathize with those around him. Not that he ever had. They were weak compared to the strength that he carried in his bones each day, frail in the light of his resolve.

He acknowledged this as he pulled up in front of a dark, discreet building with no windows. It was done in dark stone, muted and understated. Easily dismissed if one didn't know what lay inside. He stepped out and handed car keys to the valet that seemed to appear from nowhere and strode for the front door, disregarding the light mist that fell onto his hair and clothes. He just wanted to get this over and done with.

Five minutes from the club his hearts began to beat against his ribcage like tambourines being banged by hands and his eyelids flinched in pain. He resisted the urged to clutch at his chest, sexy, mysterious laughter ringing in his skull. He rubbed his chest and cursed under his breath. He would have to find his silver and soon or he was going to kill over from a heart attack.

And the Goddess would just love that.

A tiny door opened in the wood of the door, and he eyed the black eyes that looked outward at him with emotionless eyes, not bothering to voice the password that they insisted all who chose to tread here have. They knew his face so the door swung open with little fanfare.

And he stepped into an erotic, peaceful atmosphere.

It wasn't blatant but you knew that you were here for bodily comfort and nothing else. Black couches decorated the massive room, each an earth unto its self, each utterly private, the ambience perfect for a midnight rendezvous. The walls were a dusky light smell of jasmine and vanilla wafted through the room, lending fresh to the room.

He stepped over the threshold and paused, the clanging of his hearts was so painful for a moment that his hand rose to his chest in an attempt to rub away the discomfort. It was still early enough that no one was in the building yet, so there was no one but the bouncer to see his faux pau. The bouncer glanced at him in concern, stepping forward to offer assistance. He waved him away, his deep breath low in the dimly lit vestibule. He hadn't felt his hearts this keenly since the day he'd sat before the goddess and been offered redemption. He breathed through the pain, his heart thumping against blood and bone and then forced himself forward into the room lit by flames encased in cherry blossoms. It spread rose colored light over the entire room, a soft luminance that could put the sun to shame.

He wasn't moved as he strode purposefully towards the back office where he knew Aiko Takeo handled his business.

Without the chatter and music and its patrons, the building was eerily silent as its occupants readied themselves for the night. He walked through the building as if he himself owned it, every step towards the back room confident. How ever the scent of jasmine and vanilla stayed with him. Until it seemed to overwhelm. So much that he stopped and turned. The bang of his hearts were so loud right then, he thought that the whole building should be able to hear therm, And the laughter, it was killing him. The world pulsed in red around him as agony attacked his rib cage. He frowned down at the tensed muscles in his chest, still standing tall despite the pain that threatened to tear his mental walls down.

"Are you okay?"

And just like that, the balm to the furious stabbing. It was the sweetest honey compress, soothing all of his wounds. It rocked the foundations deep inside him and the Goddesses' laughter swelled for an infinitely stinging moment before it too ebbed away before the sweetness. His eyes rose unbelieving to attach themselves to the most fetching vision since the return of Heaven. A silver haired, lilac eyed dream that was reaching for him. The face was a fascinating landscape of beauty, strong yet delicate. The full lips pursed in speech and he was hard pressed not to grab and hold and ravish with lips and teeth and tongue. The nose was wrinkled in apprehension. He longed to bestow the softest kiss upon the ridge. Hands fit firm over his shoulders.

Steadying him.

Because he was falling. A straight free fall. He could not stop.

Cool hands touched him, cooled his heat.

"Hey." It kept coming. The medicine.

His world burst into vivacious, vibrant life. The world returned in a vicious sweep of color that blinded him. He chuckled softly under his breath, just trying to retain his control. He stepped closer to his salvation, a slim hand caught in the dangerous strength of his. He just needed to be closer. He put that plan into action moving swiftly before his goal was thwarted.

"Hey!" Sharper now with alarm, it was still the sweetest sound this side of the grass. He opened his eyes to Zero, or this incarnation of Zero staring up at him in bewilderment. His bicep was caught in Kaname's hand and he was standing on tip toe to accommodate the height difference. Kaname stared down on him, struck stupid by the ease with which his wish had been dropped in his lap. He laughed again, a little louder and pulled his mate even closer.

_Thank you Goddess! ___

___You're welcome! ____ _

____The breathed answer sent a bolt of warmth through him._ _ _ _

____It was not a dream. Zero really stood before him. He was going to have the chance to-_ _ _ _

____Another smell struck him, the subtle tint of sandalwood, that set a trembling in his throat. He knew this smell._ _ _ _

____And it was all over his mate._ _ _ _

____The low growl, reverberated the ground beneath his feet and the alarm in Zero's eyes grew. He tried to temper his ferociousness. He took a deep breath. It didn't quite work with the mingled scents of his mate and another. He tried to take a step back and only succeeded in dragging Zero back with him._ _ _ _

____"Kuran-Sama!"_ _ _ _

____He turned to the sound of the voice and the tall, thick man shivered. No doubt his eyes were hades in the making. But to his credit he recovered quickly. "Aiko-sama is expecting you."_ _ _ _

____Right._ _ _ _

____He turned back to Zero, not to be deterred. "You work here," He murmured. It was not a question. "And you will have to work soon. I have business. But I will see you later."_ _ _ _

____It was a dark promise, muttered in the alcove of warm, soft flesh. He could smell his destiny's fear seep into his pores. It angered him, that his one and only would be frightened of him. He reined his anger in. His mate had much reason to fear him. After all he had ripped his throat out in a past life._ _ _ _

____That wouldn't stop him now that he had his vision in front of him._ _ _ _

____"Don't leave this club without me tonight," he ordered._ _ _ _

____"Hey! You crazy sonofa-"_ _ _ _

____He ignored the indignation coming through the dulcet tones of his beloved, too happy-fuck it! Too ecstatic to care._ _ _ _

____He walked through the door to Takeo's office, his balanced regained, self assured in the wake of this miracle._ _ _ _

____His had his baby back._ _ _ _


	5. Beast Out Of The Darkness

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight 

Beast Out Of The Darkness

He didn't stay.

Of course he didn't.

He may not have been the leading genius of the world, but he knew dangerous when he saw it and if that tall, dark haired demon wasn't dangerous he'd eat his proverbial hat. Yeah, everything about him had screamed danger, from the deep black of his eyes to the tensile strength in his hands as he'd held him still. And that was before the beast had spoken.

That voice.

It had sunk deep into him and curved out a piece of his soul. Even now he could still feel it vibrating within. As if that low, enigmatic tone held the perfect pitch to strum every nerve in him. But what frightened him the most was that it felt familiar. His face, his voice, his touch. The danger. He felt as if he'd witnessed all of it before. That, coupled with the explicit order had him feigning sudden illness and dashing for the door. He hadn't even stopped to grab his coat, rushing out into the damp night seeking the coolness to calm his heated skin. But it was not better. The velvet shadows reminded him of those black eyes. Though the feel of his hands hadn't resembled the night at all. They'd been warm, feverish almost, warming through the sleeve of his suit, burning the thin skin of his wrist. And it'd felt like he'd touched him before. The remembrance sent hard shudders down his frame.

Even his touch had felt dangerous.

Zero wondered what he'd been doing at the club and if he would have to find a new job, though he'd only started a month ago.

"Shit!" He almost screamed it. That would mean more days with no income and it would he would be hard pressed to find something that would pay as well. And their debt would just get bigger. _His _debt would get bigger. His fingers clenched against his palms as he fought to control his shivering. He suddenly knew that he couldn't go back home right now and there was only one other place he had to go. He turned, hailing the first taxi he could find. He shivered the entire way, like a small animal that had narrowly escaped a predator, the cabbie eyeing him warily the whole while. He supposed he looked like he felt, pale and shaken. He really didn't care, as long as the cabbie took him to the only place that he felt even a smidgeon of comfort.__

__The bright lights, streaming from numerous windows, bathed the street in cool white. He calmed immediately and stepped out the cab quickly minus some of his precious money, eager to leave the shadows. He hurried through the quiet corridors, nodding his head at the occasional person. He stopped in front of a door to a private room, the small rectangular window dim. He pushed it open gently, his feet silent on the linoleum floor. The bed was flat, it's patron fast asleep, medical tubing and wires spreading out to a heart monitor and an IV. The machine beeped quietly like a lure and he moved deeper into the room, stepping over to a black recliner that had become a permanent fixture. Much like his ass print in the cushion._ _

__He could see his brother's face, so like his own from his seated vantage point. He couldn't tell his brother's lips were tinged blue in the relative darkness. But he knew they were. They always were nowadays. It heralded the ticking time. They were so close and yet so far. He buried his face in his hands, stomping down the urge to sigh. He didn't need anymore added to his shit list. Least of all a psycho who entered his life randomly and tossed out absurd orders._ _

___Shit! ____ _

____His fingers burrowed in his hair as he tried to forcibly dispel the image. No good. Those dark eyes were etched into his longterm memory. And why in the hell was he feeling like this? It had just been a chance meeting. If he hadn't left home early, he wouldn't have even run into him. That thought made him feel better. If he went in when he was supposed to then he wouldn't run into him. Yeah that made him feel better._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here?"_ _ _ _

____His eyes flew open to find his brother's head turned, violet-blue gaze resting on him. His chest labored in his surprise and his voice had that raspy breathlessness that Zero had become used to. It broke his heart._ _ _ _

____Ichiru waved him back down when he would have to rose to stand next to his bed, his eyes piercing. Zero looked away. "I didn't mean to wake you up."_ _ _ _

____His brother chucked wearily. "Yeah, yeah. Then why come sit next to my bed?"_ _ _ _

____Because he had needed his other half. Because he was all he had in this world. He said none of this out loud but he saw when it registered. His brother didn't look away, resigned._ _ _ _

____Zero heard everything he did not say. Things he'd said as many times as Zero had given his own spiel._ _ _ _

_____You shouldn't die here along with me. ____ _ _ _

______"Don't you have work tonight?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zero hoped the dimness hid his red face. "The convenience store can do without me for a night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then where is that hot boyfriend of yours. I have to have a good talk with him. He should be sweeping you off your feet right now instead of letting you sit here."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wasting away with me. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"He's not my boyfriend," Zero insisted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Doesn't seem that way to me," Ichiru observed. "I thought that he was quite taken with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Everything isn't what it seems," Zero snapped. He felt worse immediately when his brother fell silent. "I'm sorry. But it's not what you think. I wouldn't get too attached to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But why?" Ichiru queried softly. "He was very nice and I could tell that he really likes you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ichiru," Zero sighed. This was not the subject that he wanted to discuss right now. Ichiru's thoughts came through loud and clear. But they were misplaced and misguided. He turned to finally meet his brother's eyes. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not going to accept that." He shook his head as Ichiru began to speak again. "Get some rest. I'll only stay a few hours this time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fine." Ichiru sounded slightly petulant. "You shouldn't be staying here at all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zero declined to rebuttal this time. They'd had this conversation too many times. Instead he listened as his brother hopped the train back to slumberland, savoring each harsh breath, each one a gift. His head lolled back against the headrest as he finally allowed himself to relax since he'd woken. This was what he was fighting so hard for. To preserve and cherish. He drifted off thinking of the day that he would be able to bring his brother home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Heated shadows covered him and he could not breathe. He pushed with his hands and knees but the weight above him would not be moved. He struggled, panicked but the figure about him would not give way. Terror suffused his body as he felt razorblades slide over his ribs, threatening in the gentle way they scored his flesh. Hot blood filled his throat smothering any cries he would have made and oh so slowly the razorblades slipped beneath his flesh- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He jerked awake in pitch darkness, the sound of rain drumming against the window. It took him a few disoriented moments to gain his balance. The soft beeping and harsh breaths coalesced into his brother's hospital room and he ran a shaky hand over his face, relieved. He searched his psyche for the dream that had woken him. But like all the others the winds of wakefulness blew it from his mind. Judging from his trembling hands it had been one hell of a nightmare. He shook the lingering terror from his mind. He looked to the clock grimaced. He'd lost a full night here. It was now three o'clock. He'd better leave before Ichiru woke and tormented him for staying. He tiptoed out of the room, taking great care not to disturb him. The corridors were darker now and he ran into fewer people on his way out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stepped into the pouring rain, remembering suddenly that he'd left his trench overcoat. He stood under the hospital underwing, contemplating his options . He could walk out into the night or he could get another taxi, which would strain his quickly dwindling savings. He shrugged and sighed to himself. The last train had run, he had no other options. And the distance was too far to walk in the pouring rain. Resigned to his fate and the wetness, he started to step off the curb to hail the next taxi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Zero."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He flinched, that deep husky voice strumming that low note inside of him. His eyes widened in panic as his mind sought to understand how the demon had know his whereabouts. And then the demon's emotions crashed into him. Joy was first and foremost, pain followed, a photo finish second. Zero couldn't help but stiffen beneath the heavy weight of the emotions. But why was he feeling them? He wasn't a psychic and he didn't even know the brute in front of him. Yes, brute. He'd seen it in his eyes back at the club, the way they hardened with golden resolve. In that moment Zero had felt owned. In a way he'd never felt in his life. He felt as if the brute had but to crook his finger and Zero would dance to every tune the demon would hum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And now he was here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was no mistaking that voice. And the demon was right behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn't want to turn and memorize the demon. He'd already viewed him once. A second time would etch his image into Zero's long term memory. As if that hadn't already happened. The black eyes, the thick hair, the aquiline nose. Every feature was branded on his cerebral cortex. And the black miasma that covered him was a part of that too. The man wasn't good. He was a monster,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zero, look at me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck that." Even his voice surprised him.. It was wild and scared. He wasn't going to look back, wasn't going to fall into the trap. This man was different from any other man that had pursued him before, even the one probably laying in his bed. He was an animal, a beast. His presence was barely leashed. It felt like he wanted to reach and grab Zero. The world around him pressed in, almost suffocating him. And he knew his fucking name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wasn't going to stay. That would lead to a whole new set of complications he was sure. He commenced his intentions. His arm raised. His mouth opened to call for the taxi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gasped as the tall, finely shaped demon appeared right in front of him. His head fell back as he was forced to meet that pitch gaze, forced to acknowledge everything. He was scared. But a part of him was excited. He felt his body hardening and relaxing as if expecting pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was turned on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Plain and simple. He wanted to run and jump into his arms instantaneously. He was gorgeous, all that luscious hair waving over his shoulders and cascading down his back, his face exquisite. And for all that his please was half begging, his expression didn't brook room for argument. Instinctively Zero knew that he wasn't getting out of this easily. His height forced Zero to tilt his head back to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zero wished he hadn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was no world around them. It fell away as black met bewildered purple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The only thing that existed for him in this world was this man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he frightened the shit out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was an irrational reaction. He knew it. He didn't even know the man. But he couldn't help feeling it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He spoke, finally. "Can you please get out of my way? It's late."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But the tall demon just moved in closer, almost rubbing himself against Zero. Zero stepped back quickly, trying to avoid the rush. But is just wasn't meant to be. The brunette wasn't going anywhere, so Zero tried to deter him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How do you know my name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know every one who works at the club." A dismissive answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he was lying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was something in the way he'd said his name. As if he'd known exactly who he was as a person. And definitely the way he was pushing up on him spoke of familiarity. It was the same for him. It was a deep throb in his bones. He was in equal parts scared and aroused by this. Everything he was feeling was so visceral. He knew with everything in him that this man was a beast. In the club the only reason he'd escaped was because of the interruption. There was no interruption now. And the way the fucking sex on legs was looking at him he wasn't going to escape a second time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He trembled with the realization._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But he didn't know him right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A hand fell on his shoulder, seeming to mold to his skin even through cloth. The man leaned against him and sighed, as if a great pain had subsided. His hands came up defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're standing too close," Zero protested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Kaname."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" Zero was confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man sighed, his broad shoulders lifting with the sound. "My name is Kuran Kaname. Call me Kaname."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zero flushed, shocked to his core. "Get the hell away from me," he gritted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. Not ever again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What in the hell was going on here? What was with him and men? They seemed to flock to him. And this one was no exception. And he was way too dangerous to have around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't want to have anything to do with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kaname straightened abruptly. "I'm afraid that's not an option." His black eyes glinted in the starry midnight. "Come with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Like hell I would-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He _oofed _as Kaname's arm curled around his waist and the giant began to tug him in the direction of the curb, the rain lashing at them. Where a black BMW idled. He hadn't even noticed it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kaname looked down at the silverette in his arms and for the first time in over a hundred years felt an emotion other than pain. It was a rough tide after going so long being unfulfilled. It filled him to breaking so that he trembled as he tried to force his hands to let go. But his body had gone too long without what he really wanted, acting of its' own accord He opened the car door with unnecessary strength and thrust Zero into the front seat. He pressed the lock mechanism on his key ring, stepping around the back of the car. He reclined in the front seat just as Zero reached for the latch. He hovered over his mate, his hand covering his, stopping his movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm not letting you out of this car. Give it up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Resistance rose hot, and hard inside of him as he turned to face 'Kaname' directly, because fear or no fear he wasn't giving up his freedom. "What the hell is your problem?" He spoke up. "You can't just kidnap me off the street. I don't know you. You don't know me. So why?" He waited, expectant. It was all a front. His heart beat two miles a minute, and he could feel the sweat gathering on his scalp. He suddenly realized how close 'Kaname' was. He had him crowded against the door, his long shielding him from the outside reality. It was only the two of them, enclosed in a small intimate atmosphere. He was scared. And turned on. That fucking desire wouldn't budge, flaring to life with every little movement. It was damn near driving him crazy, the duality of fear and desire twining within him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The tall brunette gave him a mysterious smile, retuning to his own seat. "You will get to know me soon. Why are you so frightened of me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The question caught him off guard. Was the fucking man reading his thoughts? "I'm not scared of you. But you drag me off a public sidewalk and force me into your car. What am I supposed to think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"i'm not going to hurt you," The beast groused, pulling the monster of the car off the curb. "I could never bring myself to hurt you again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?" Zero frowned. "Let me repeat. I have never met you. Ever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I just want to talk to you." The rockstar had the audacity to sound hurt as he slipped around his comment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We are talking, " Zero snapped back. "How did you know where to find me? Who have you been talking to? Who are you?" He finished with clear frustration. He totally forgot about the streets slipping past the the dark windows until, Kaname was pulling into an under building parking facility, an eye-scanner opening the imposing black gate. He gaped as they drove into a dim lit parking lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You haven't answered any of my questions. There's no way I'm coming in there with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't have an option. We can only go forward from here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He didn't understand a thing this fucking brute was saying! "Quit being so cryptic and tell me what I want to know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What were you doing at the hospital?" Kaname countered suddenly, throwing the car into park. The car idled as he stared forward, his hands cupping the steering wheel, waiting for his answer. Zero was still in his seat, cold. "That's none of your business!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Isn't it the same thing?" The stranger asked gently. "Leave me to my counsel." He smirked. "Now that being said, come up. I'll cook breakfast for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Zero's look was angrily puzzled. The brute wasn't listening to a thing he said. Nothing but action was going to get through. "I said I'm not going anywhere with you." He tipped the door latch and swung the door open all in one act. Kaname mirrored his actions immediately so that they met on Zero's side, his black eyes irritated. A hint of aggression seeped beneath the veneer of sophistication. Zero tried to step back, tried to avoid the quick hands. Long slim fingers snapped around his wrist jerking him back and fear made him tense beneath the forceful touch. Black eyes glittered down, the firm jaw clenching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Forever running away from me huh? I'm sorry I just can't let you do that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And just why the hell not?" Zero argued, muscles tight against his fear. "Why do you just expect me to listen to you? A complete stranger?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not for long. All you have to do is trust me," the demon offered, pulling him inexorably closer. "You have nothing to fear from me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So you keep saying!" Zero retorted. Why should I believe you? You're a fucking kidnapper!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's why you should." The voice lowered to warm seduction. "Take that first step and leave your fear behind. Find out who I really am. Give me a chance to show you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Trembling, shivering, caught between forces he didn't understand Zero hesitated. His thought of his brother who was counting on him. Thought of his promise to his father. And he knew instinctively that the man before him had the power to rip his carefully wrought life to shreds. He walked in the darkness, hell he was the dark, his eyes windows to a shimmering hell of untold pain. He was scared to death of him. But his attraction equaled his fright. He thought of his brother's earlier words. Why couldn't he reach out and take something for himself once in a while? What pain would result if he didn't walk away? What pain if he did?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Something didn't ring right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We'll talk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The demon smiled, sharp, white teeth glinting in the darkness of the garage and Zero thought he heard the faint echo of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Lions Den

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

 

Let's GO!

Six

Lion's Den

The demon led him into his lair, hovering and lurking all the way.

And it was bland.

White walls and black furniture.

No pictures decorated the walls. No personal nick knacks littered any surface in the room.

It was plush, but cold, the couches and tables and entertainment system all state of the art…but cold.

He shuddered as he stepped into the frosty, sterile abode, wondering what was wrong with this man. Did this place ever feel warm to him? Zero would have bet a million, no a trillion that no, he hadn't. Ever.

"You live here?" He croaked, almost unable to find his words. He was in the middle of at tall, colossal living room that opened into a large dining room, that led off into a kitchen. The was a flight of stairs that led into white obscurity. The stairs and their railings were black. It was a modern, hip top apartment. A small mini bar carved out a corner. The largest flat screen he'd ever seen hung along one wall. But no paintings decorated the walls, no plants filled the air with their sweet fragrance. The couches looked soft at least, the cushions fluffy looking.

"Yes." The answer was amused. Kaname turned and observed the room, trying to see it from a strangers perspective. Indeed, it must seem colorless, but hell he hadn't witnessed the bright glow of colors in years. Three hundred and seventy-six years in fact.

He waved his hand, throwing his keys on a black coffee table. "I never had an urge to redecorate when I moved in. It suited my mood perfectly."

"Is this place ever warm?" He blurted out, he tongue like a runaway train. Sadness trembled his heart. Warring with his fear. His little run down apartment was friendlier than this.

The stranger, Kaname, paused on his way to what was presumably the kitchen and turned to look at him. His gaze was dark and contemplative. " I don't know. I've never noticed."

Zero didn't know what to say. Instead he rubbed his arms briskly with his hands, trying to force warmth into his bones. Finally he just muttered, "Creepy. Turn the heat on."

Kaname didn't respond, but he moved by him, towards a white wall. He pressed his finger to a piece of the wall and Zero felt the difference in the air immediately as warm air began to gush out of vents. He brought his hands down and gasped in surprise when he realized that Kaname was right in front of him. He took two steps back, his eyes turning almost white with his mix of emotions; desire, fear, need, anger. And a yearning so great it was like as if he'd been deprived of everything all of his life. He breathed hard through his nose, unable to speak as long quiet moments went by where their eyes tangled. Kaname gazed down at him, his beautiful face nothing but a frame for the windows to his soul. Kaname didn't try to pull veils; Zero witnessed everything. A darkness that engulfed everything. It yawned and ate every iota of light that dared pass the shield of his lashes.

Zero yanked his eyes away, breathing shaky. The darkness rocked his soul. It was as if the man before him had never felt happiness, had never experienced delight or joy. It hurt Zero almost physically. The feeling almost prompted him to do something rash. Like reach out and try to comfort him. That was a very bad idea. A bigger mistake. To let this beast into his life. To fucking invite him in.

So, no.

He turned his head fully, successfully evading Kaname's gaze. His thoughts were rocketing around his skull and he was hard pressed not to flinch. This man was bad for him. He knew it. He felt it in his blood. It was an ache that spread through his whole body, intensified by the stronger's proximity.

"You're too close," he growled.

Kaname stared down at him, assimilating Zero's scent, as he decided on the best course of action. His mate was wary, as he should be, what with his scent mingling with another's. Even now it was causing his anger to build in slow, pulsing waves. Only Zero's presence tempered the storm that threatened. He didn't blame him for the avoidance, Zero could surely feel the tense undercurrents running through the room. Try as he might, he couldn't completely suppress the murderous feelings at the fact that someone had touched what was his again.

But….

But he had Zero in front of him again.

The tremendous feeling of relief was so strong that he swayed slightly, making Zero cast him a sharp look out of the corner of his eye. It didn't matter, he could no more separate himself from Zero than he could kill him with his own hands again,

The memory shuddered through him and he stepped back suddenly, his fingers twitching in protest at the movement. He compensated by running said fingers through the damp hair at Zero's brow. Zero's look sharpened looking like a gazelle tracking a cheetah on the delta. "You're wet. I'll get you towels and a change of clothing."

He forced himself to move away completely, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Wait," Zero coughed out the protest, stopping him, his voice rough. "Just say what you have to say so that I can go home! Stop this dance and pony show!" His panic was clear in his voice, somehow endearing.

Kaname moved in a rush so that he was plastered to the shorter, silver haired man again, his hands going to his shoulders, crowding him with his intense presence. "What I have to tell you will go down better when you're dry with food in your belly."

His silver haired mate looked incredulous. "You think anything a self possessed, selfish man is going to tell me is going to go down well?" He snarled. "You kidnapped me off the fucking streets for fuck's sake. Just say what you have to and let me go!" He pushed against Kaname's chest, trying to put distance between them. Kaname resisted that idea strenuously and he only ended up chest to chest with the taller man, the brunette's arms wrapped around him, feeling his rapid heartbeat echo through him.

"I'm in love with you. At First sight by the way."

Silence filled the ending of the statement as Zero froze in shock.

The words flummoxed him, threw him even further off kilter.

Kaname chuckled bitterly at his reaction, "Now wouldn't that information have been better on a full stomach?"

"Maybe not," Zero rebutted quickly. He quelled his next unflattering words, instead struggling again to put space between them with the same unsuccessful results as Kaname leaned his weight on him, keeping them attached from chest to hip. To his mortification, his need began to eclipse the danger that he'd felt from the moment he'd met this impossible man, slipping in as the smell of midnight swirled inside him and the hard body pressed against his. Every taut, sinewy line imprinted on his. A hot flush pinked his cheeks.

"Let me go." He said it quietly, silent steel reinforcing the command. To his surprise Kaname let go and backed away immediately, his expression shuttered. Zero blinked, nonplussed. This wasn't going at all as he'd expected. He took a step towards the door and watched as the black eyes narrowed in on him, furious and stark. Words, foreign and dark, uttered in a keen voice, brought steel barriers down over the windows, and an ominous click, clank from the front door. They stared at each other, both with differing expressions. Zero's was wide open and shocked, Kaname's was closed in and fierce. Zero could almost hear the mantra in his head. It said that escape wasn't possible. A pipe dream if he would. Kaname's lips tilted in a smug smile.

It was a primitive cry of ownership.

He reacted visibly, standing fear was sudden and acute. For all intents and purposes, he was trapped here with this dangerous man. Long, tense minutes passed as their eyes warred. Finally, He sighed, shrugged.

"Fine. What do you want from me? Why drag me here?"

Kaname stalked closer once again, but more slowly this time so that Zero could see every pace. "I want you. I dragged you here because I want to talk to you." Now it was Kaname's look that was honed to a razor edge of knowing. "Don't you feel it? The pull." He tilted his head, eyes closed slightly as if he were listening to an invisible voice. "It's exquisite." His eyes opened fully again, focusing on Zero again. They blazed, black with smoking red tendrils of emotion snaking through them. Zero stepped back further, his fear scenting the air. This caused Kaname follow him, his hands stroking over the tense shoulders.

"I will not-"

He was cut off as Zero pushed away from in a move bordering on violent. His violet eyes went hard, cunning flitting through the amethyst irises. "Whether I feel it or not, I want out of here. How do we make that happen?"

Kaname smiled, enjoyment clear in his expression. "You don't get out of here. Until I say of course."

As if Zero wouldn't take umbrage with that. Eyes resembling hard cut gems, Zero stepped close, abandoning his earlier plan of retreat. "Why is that you get to say so? You do not own me. You can't just do as you like."

The enjoyment fell from Kaname's face, his look faintly puzzled. "Why would I not?" Black whiskey traveled down Zero's silhouette, slowly taking in the body that offered temptation and addiction in the same vein. "Sooner or later you'll consent to be mine."

"Optimistic aren't we?" He could't help but snipe.

Kaname went taut at the taunt. "Be careful Zero, that you don't dig a hole that you can't cover." His voice dipped an octave, dangerous. "Don't push your luck." He backed even further away. "Now, would you like breakfast?" The fire leeched out of his blacker than hell eyes, leaving behind a caring shroud. "Definitely. You're hungry. You can shower and change clothes while I do that."

The protest was automatic. No way was he putting himself in a vulnerable position with the black eyed demon around."I'll pass on the shower, but I will accept the change of clothes while mine dry."

It did't go over like ice cream on Sunday. Kaname's response was sharp. He stalked over to the silverette, cupping his chin, pulling his eyes up to meet his hell fogged gaze. The world trembled, his axis shifting. He wanted to please the man before him. Like an itch beneath his skin. Fingers threaded through his hair, tugging him closer. He fell into the depths of those hell eyes.

Kaname's mien however, was gentle. But his his tone wasn't. It was stern and worried. 'Please take a shower. You will feel better for it." It was only a slight lie. Zero would feel better, and better yet, rid himself of the offensive smell that seemed to cling to his mate. He was going to have to take care of that soon. But first things first. "A hot shower will warm and relax you." He debated, looking down into weary wariness that made up Zero's expression. Debated whether he should 'push' the issue as he suspected, Zero was susceptible to demands because he was his mate. Vulnerable to any command he deigned to make. He decided against it in a moment of altruistic mercy. "I would really like you to."

They were the wrong words entirely, if the thunderous cloud that Zero's face became.

"So it's to be your way is it?"

"No," Kaname volleyed bluntly. "It's to be your way but, right now you're not thinking of your own welfare. I'm thinking only of you at the moment. For the rest of my life in fact."

Kaname stepped closer, his heat making Zero melt and shiver.

The silverette stepped back before he caught his instinctive response. "I don't want you think of my welfare. In fact, it has nothing to do with you. You don't know me. You don't know who I am as a person. Love at first sight? Pah! It doesn't exist!"

Zero fixed him with a glare and deliberately took a step into his personal space, looking up at him with stunning purple eyes. "You just met me tonight. I could be a jerk. Could you love me then?" His sharp chin, shook from side to side in his denial. " I really need to get back home. Please let me go."

Every part of felt as if it were made of petrified wood. He knew exactly who the silverette had to get back to. But there was no way to keep the fire in his eyes under wraps. It shone through like a brightly lit panel of glass lit by the sun. He felt Zero's fear as his eyes revealed when his heart crowed. It was true that the eyes were the windows to the soul. His eyes gave him away. His eyes told his mate exactly what he was feeling.

His mate felt what he was feeling.

Zero stepped forward, against his will, and placed his hand over Kaname's cheek so that his fingertips brushed the tear away. "Why are you so adamant? Why are you so angry?" He shook his head, his look one of sadness and compassion mixed into and it was hard for Kaname not to lift him and carry him to his bedroom where he would show Zero why he was so adamant.

But instead he breathed deeply enough to swallow the Pacific and stepped back his hands open in supplication before him, hating that he had to relinquish the warmth of Zero's skin. "I told you." His eyes sharpened. "I. Am. In. Love. With. You. And you're willing to run back to whomever it is you think is there for you. But it's not true."

This time he could not resist. He stepped forward, towering over this incarnation of Zero. He stepped forward until had to turn his head aside in order to breath. He made sure that they were plastered together. He wrapped his arms around his silverette and squeezed, holding him tight. "I am the only one who will hold and protect you. From this day forward, no one else will be afforded the chance."

He stepped away again, his entire demeanor one of forbearance. His eyes were the meekest he could make them, he was stretching hard, he knew. But he was earnest. "So please take a shower and get warm. I will make breakfast and we will talk. About you. About me. And about us." He tilted his head, eyes dark. "Please?"

Zero huffed several times, the need of his body pulling him to agree, the logic of his mind begging him not to. But the emotion in the predator's eyes drew him to the conclusion that he was being sincere. His parents had always told him to read the person. But…..reading this person spelled out danger. And home. It was like the paradox of the century. He wanted to run away screaming, yet at the same time he wanted to cuddle up to him. What to do? He tried to walk away. Tried to push himself out of those strong arms and that didn't work. Instead he found himself nodding, his breath shaky as he exhaled against 'Kaname's' throat. "Okay. I'll take that shower. We'll talk. And I'll go home."

Like he'd let that happen. But Kaname nodded anyway. He was perfectly willing to lay himself across the threshold to keep his mate from leaving. Something he knew that Zero would not appreciate in this incarnation, the past one or the future one. "It's fine. The bathroom is up the stairs straight through the bedroom. There are towels on the shelves."

He wished he was as reassured as he sounded.

Then Zero was gone before he could form his lips to respond again with another inane comment. The pureblood was left to breathe in the sweetness his unsuspecting mate had left behind. He couldn't wait to smell it up close without the pollutant. Zero gave off a scent that begged 'take me'. He was only happy to comply. But, time for that later. His mate's primary reaction to him was fear, which he could definitely understand. His job was to change that. He took the task serious, the Goddess' laughter missing conspicuously since earlier in the night. He knew it was go time and everything depended on how he acted now. He'd already frightened Zero with locking him in

Yet never even occured to him not to use these methods.

Zero couldn't escape fast enough. He ascended the stairs and went straight through the stylishly decorated bedroom that was still cold to the touch. It was a master suite, complete with walk in closet and bathroom. Surprise, surprise the bed was done in black. He grabbed a plain, white robe that had no logo from the closet and stepped into the bathroom. It was stainless steel and glass and more sumptuous glam that would fulfill his quota, both past, present and future. The actual toilet lay to the right, in its own room. One as elegant as the bathroom proper. The long wood, counter dominated the room braced by the full mirror. The counter themselves were down in a marble countertop inter sped with almond and gray streaks.

He swept the door of the shower up and open and stepped inside feeling ill at ease as he started the shower and his bathing, one eye on the door at all times. The smell of the soap was sharp and fragrant. He found that he enjoyed the scent immensely, remembering it mingling with hot, clean skin. He left the shower several minutes later unmolested but hotter than when he'd gone in, his pearly white skin flushed pink.

It wasn't lost on him that his clothes weren't where they were supposed to be. Most likely the beast was washing or drying them. That reasoning seemed to fit his current mo.

He walked back to the living room, wrapped in a robe that he'd filched from the mysterious man's closet, surprised to hear the domestic sounds coming from the kitchen. He was sure that the demon was going to come and interrupt his shower.

He couldn't stop himself. He stepped around the dining room and peeked into the kitchen, to find his 'savior' puttering around the kitchen, a cigarette hanging from his too temping lips. A white apron covered his middle, stopping just below his round ass. The straps Criss crossed his back, making Zero imagine what the skin of his back would look like pushing against the offending fabric.

"You can come in."

He startled badly as the voice weaved through his blood, like sugar melting in the sun.

He placed one foot carefully inside the immediate zone, taking his time to move slowly.

He didn't know why, but he knew that the man that was cooking breakfast for him was very sensitive. He knew that a small sound could set him off.

Kaname watched him silently, amused at his antics. He moved as if he were scared that Kaname was going to snap on him at any second. Kaname wanted to explain that he was the last person that he would treat unfairly.

He was the only thing that kept him from leveling the world.

But he kept his thoughts to himself and continued to stir the batter as he kept his eye on the pan to judge its readiness.

He decided after a few moments of watching the butter bubble in the large round cast iron pan that it was ready. He poured the mix into the skillet and watched as it began to cook. Zero still hovered on the edge his peripheral. The robe highlighted the silver of his hair and the lavender of his eyes only emphasized the light purple highlights.

"I'm washing your clothes,"-See? "Sit on the couch in the living room. You can eat there."

Zero frowned at him, consternation wrinkling his forehead. Kaname knew he was wondering just what in the hell was going on. Amused by that, he smiled as he spread whip cream over the pancake in a smile. Two banana slices for eyes, a slice of strawberry for a nose, whip cream for hair and he was done. He carried the finished plate to a mat the he'd spread out over the table and placed it precisely in the middle. Beside him, Zero stared down at the contents, surprise writ clearly across his attractive features. Then suddenly a slight smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't take you as overly artistic, but that's nice," he chortled.

"I aim to please," the brunette responded, his hand going to the small of his back to urge him to a seat upon the couch. "Eat."

Zero almost bristled at the command, then decided against it. He would humor the demon.

For Now.

But when he was done all bets were off.

He wasn't comfortable with getting spoiled, his life as hard as one could expect with your parents murdered at thirteen. So this kindness shown to him from someone other than his brother alarmed him.

So he took a seat on the couch and picked up the plate, leaning back to give the illusion of comfort. "Sooo…What did you want to talk about?"

Kaname was silent for a long, tense moment, his black eyes sharp and focused. "You."

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but what about me?"

" The true you. What music you listen to. What's your favorite color. What you like and dislike. About the world. Me. That sort of thing."

"That's too much to disclose in one night," Zero stated bluntly. "It would take years for you to know the true me."

Pain and mirth combined lit the banked fire in 'Kaname's' eyes. "We have years Zero. I plan to be around for a long time."

Sweet, gentle, hard, harsh laughter echoed in his head, reminding him.

He barely stifled a frown.

He was going to lose him, his life forfeited all ready.

But he wouldn't let that stop him from acting. Zero belonged to him and he would make sure that the one whose scent had surrounded Zero uderstood.

Sooner rather than later.

He watched Zero, greedily observing every nuance of his mannerisms as he sat in on of the plush chair across from him at the low slung table. He watched the tines of the fork slide between the full lips. He was arrested by the instant, smoky hue of violet eyes as the sweetness hit his tastebuds.

Violet eyes flew to him in surprise. "It's good."

Kaname smiled smugly. "No doubt so, I've practiced a long time for this moment."

That made Zero freeze. "A long time? For this moment? What are you talking about?"

For once, 'Kaname' didn't evade the question. "I knew I would meet you eventually." Kaname shrugged and leaned forward. "You have a sweet tooth right?"

Unfortunately he did, always had.

Kaname allowed his mouth to curve into a slight smile. "Eat. Enjoy and then I will take you home."

That unsettled him more than anything. He thought that Kaname would keep him here indefinitely, the lowering of his house shields and his attitude convincing him on that matter. "Fine what do you want to know?"

Kaname settled back, relaxing into his seat. "Everything Zero. I want to know everything. Start from the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reincarnation story......


End file.
